Makan Bakso
by Nathriyoshi
Summary: Light iseng ngajak L dan Beyond makan bakso di resto, tapi karena L dan Beyond belum pernah makan bakso di resto, Light pun harus rela beres-beres karena perbuatan L dan Beyond yang kelewatan. Warning inside.


**Makan Bakso © Nathriyoshi**

**Disclaimer :** Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Rated :** T

**Summary :** Light iseng ngajak L dan Beyond makan bakso di resto, tapi karena L dan Beyond belum pernah makan bakso di resto, Light pun harus rela beres-beres karena perbuatan L dan Beyond yang kelewatan. Warning inside.

**Warning :** OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, bahasa nggak baku, humor tapi nggak lucu, dll, dkk, dst, dsb, etc.

**Don't like, don't read, silahkan tekan tombol back sebelum anda menyesal.**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan apartemen milik L dan B (Author: L dan B satu apartemen? Fufufufu *senyum-senyum mesum*), Light sedang duduk membaca bukunya di sofa, sudah dua hari Light nginep di apartemen L dan B, sedangkan L dan B sedang coret-coretan cream strawberry short cake-nya, Light menutup bukunya, cacing di perutnya mengadakan konser keroncongan (?) tanda lapar.

"Hoi, L, Beyond, apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?"

L dan Beyond menghiraukan pertanyaan Light, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Light karena mereka berdua asik dengan 'cream-war' nya.

"L! BEYOND! KALIAN MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK SIH?" Light frustasi, sambil jambak-jambak rambut, dia teriak-teriak gaje. L dan Beyond seketika menghentikan perangnya.

"Eh, Light-kun ngomong apa barusan?" L bertanya kepada Light dengan wajah innocentnya (Author: *nyium2 foto L *ditimpukin readers*) yang penuh dengan coretan krim.

"Aku lapar, L. Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kumakan di sini?"

"Sebentar, aku cek di dapur dulu." Beyond berdiri, dengan tubuh bungkuknya yang sama persis dengan L, ia berjalan menuju dapur, masih dengan wajah yang penuh krim tentunya, lalu Beyond mulai membuka-buka lemari dan kulkas, hasilnya, nihil.

"L, stok makanan kita habis. Sepertinya besok kita harus minta tolong Watari ke supermarket untuk belanja bulanan."

"Baiklah."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?" Light berbicara dengan sangat semangat.

"Makan di luar? Tapi kami tidak pernah sekalipun loh, Light-kun." L mencoba menjelaskan.

"Untuk belanja bulanan saja kami minta tolong kepada Watari." Beyond menimpali perkataan L.

"Sekali saja, percayalah padaku." Light mencoba meyakinkan L dan Beyond untuk mengikuti ajakannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap L dan B bersamaan.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga naik mobil Light.

.

Di depan resto bakso.

"Kita makan disini, Light-kun?" L bertanya dengan heran karena ini pertama kalinya ia menjejakkan kaki ke luar rumah.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Akhirnya Light, L dan Beyond masuk ke resto itu, banyak yang melirik Light saat pertama ia masuk ke dalam, dari fangirls, seme, sampai uke-pun ada (?), tapi mereka ilfeel seketika karena melihat dua orang yang berjalan bungkuk, bagai pinang dianting jadi dua (?) dua orang itu mirip sekali, hanya warna mata yang membedakan, itulah L dan B.

Lantas kenapa orang-orang pada ilfeel sama Light? Karena mereka kira Light abnormal juga seperti dua orang temannya a.k.a L dan B. (*Author dimutilasi L B*)

Light sengaja memilih meja di paling belakang, agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi usahanya sepertinya sia-sia, karena dari pertama menginjakkan kaki di resto itu pun, Light, L, dan B sudah jadi pusat perhatian semua pengunjung yang ada di situ.

Light duduk seperti biasa, sedangkan L dan Beyond duduk (baca: jongkok) ala mereka berdua, orang-orang makin memandang mereka dengan heran.

Sesaat setelah mereka duduk, pelayan resto itu menghampiri mereka, cewe, pakai baju Gothic Lolita hitam, berambut blonde dikuncir dua, ya, kalian benar readers (Readers: emang lu denger tebakan kita-kita thor?) di name tagnya tertulis 'Misa Amane'.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Misa dengan gaya centilnya.

"Pesan bakso ya, jangan pake daun bawang dan seledri, kau mau pesan apa L?"

"Umh…" L terlihat sedang membuka-buka menu, tapi yang dia cari tidak ada, makanan manis! Yaiyalah nyari makanan manis kok di resto bakso.

"Sama seperti Light-kun saja." L pasrah dengan apapun yang nanti datang ke mejanya, jangankan makan bakso, melihat bentuknya saja belum pernah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, B?" Light kembali bertanya.

"Sama seperti L saja."

"Baiklah, 3 bakso tanpa daun bawang dan seledri." Misa terlihat seperti menulis di sebuah note kecil, dan yang jelas itu bukan Death Note.

"Minumnya?" Tanya Misa.

"Jus strawberry, gulanya dipisah!" Beyond yang menyahut pertama.

"Saya sama seperti Beyond-kun saja." Jawab L.

"Aku teh hangat." Jawab Light.

"Baiklah, Misa ulang pesanannya ya, 3 bakso tanpa daun bawang dan seledri, 2 jus strawberry gula dipisah, dan satu teh hangat, ada yang mau ditambahkan?"

"Tidak, itu saja." Jawab Light.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan datang 10 menit lagi, mohon tunggu sebentar." Misa berlalu ke dapur untuk menaruh pesanan, lalu menghampiri pelayan lainnya.

"Huft.." Light menarik nafas panjang, L terlihat sedang menunduk sambil mengigiti ibu jarinya seperti biasa, sedangkan Beyond mengaduk-aduk sambal yang ada di depannya.

Hening. . .

Setelah beberapa saat. . .

"Pesanan datang!" Misa kembali dengan membawa dua nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Akhirnya." Light paling semangat saat pesanan datang, karena dia udah laper level dewa dari tadi.

Beyond terlihat sedang mengaduk-aduk jusnya, ia mencampurkan semua gula yang ada di tempatnya, menghabiskannya hingga tak tersisa, sedangkan L tetap menunduk.

"L, pesanan sudah datang." Light memanggil L.

Hening. . .

Tidak ada jawaban . . .

"L…?" Sekali lagi Light memanggil L.

Tetap hening. . .

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. . .

"L…!" Light kehilangan kesabarannya, tapi sebelum Light meledak dan bisa-bisa menghancurkan seluruh resto karena dicuekin sama L, Beyond menepuk pundak L.

"Hei, L." Beyond berbisik di telinga L (ASDFGHJKL Author nosebleed ngebayanginnya).

"Ng…?" Akhirnya L mengangkat kepalanya, membuka matanya perlahan, lalu mengusap-usap matanya.

Jadi… dari tadi L itu. . .

Tidur. . .

"AAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH JADI DARI TADI KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU, L?" Light meledak, seketika Light menodongkan (?) senapan milik Mello yang Light ambil dari dimensi lain, Beyond menodongkan (?) pisau lipetnya ke leher Light jika dia berani macam-macam kepada Seme-nya (*Author dibunuh Readers*), jadi mereka saling todong-todongan (?)

"Hoi senapan gue tuh, balikin!" Entah Mello datang dari mana, tiba-tiba dia merebut senapannya dari tangan Light, ngejitak kepala Light, lalu pergi lagi. Light hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yg sakit.

.

.

.

Oke yang diatas memang gaje, back to story.

L dan Beyond menaruh mangkuk bakso mereka di depan, tapi mereka berdua hanya diam.

"Kenapa diam saja, ayo makan!"

L dan Beyond saling tatap, L mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah B, lalu saat hidung mereka sudah saling bertemu, L sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dan… (WOI SALAH ADEGAN!)

Oke maafkan Author yang barusan salah ngasih naskah buat L dan Beyond, itu naskah buat fanfic Author yang selanjutnya. *malah curcol (Readers: WOI LANJUTIN CERITANYA!)

Baiklah back to story.

L dan Beyond saling tatap, lalu mereka mengangguk, karena mereka berdua belum pernah makan bakso, mereka akan mengikuti apa yang Light perbuat.

Light terlihat menaruh sedikit cuka di mangkuknya, lalu L mengikuti Light, L menaruh cuka juga di mangkuknya, tapi ia menumpahkannya sangat banyak.

Selanjutnya, Light menaruh sangat sedikit sambal di mangkuknya, dan Beyond-pun mengikutinya, dia menarus banyak –sangat banyak sambal di mangkuknya hingga baksonya berwarna merah sekarang.

Lalu Light mengambil kecap, meneteskannya sedikit ke mangkuknya, lalu kembali menaruhnya ke meja, L dan Beyond berebut mengambil kecapnya, nggak sengaja kecapnya tumpah ke baju Beyond.

"Yah… bajuku… L ini semua karenamu!" Seketika Beyond mengambil sambal yang ada di atas meja, lalu menumpahkannya ke baju L.

"B… apa yang kau lakukan? Argghhhh…" L mengambil baksonya yang dipenuhi oleh cuka itu, lalu menyiramnya ke celana Beyond.

"AAHHH…. Panas!" Beyond pun mengambil baksonya yang sudah banyak terkontaminasi oleh sambal itu, balas menyiramkan baksonya ke celana L.

Dan terjadilah perang yang tak terelakkan lagi, L ngambilin kecap dari meja pengunjung lainnya buat dilemparin ke Beyond, dan Beyond juga ngambilin sambel dari meja pengunjung yang lainnya buat dilemparin ke L, akhirnya para pengunjung lainnya pun kabur karena takut jadi korban yang tak bersalah (?).

Sedangkan Light… jangan ditanya, rahangnya jatuh ke tanah (?) melihat tingkah laku kedua teman autisnya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Misa berteriak histeris melihat keadaan restonya yang lebih hancur dari kapal pecah, kalo kapal pecah kan masih kelihatan bentuknya dikit, nah kalo resto baksonya. Bayangkan saja kapal Titanic yang berguling-guling dari Sabang sampai Merauke. *ngaco level high*

"Hei ada apa ini ribut-ribut… WHA-" Demegawa selaku Manager tempat itu shock banget pas liat keadaan restonya, hancur lebur, Beyond dan L mematung dengan pose menarik baju masing-masing, Light juga diam mematung dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya, sedangkan Misa terlihat sedang menutupi mukanya.

"KALIAN…. KALIAN HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, BUAT TEMPAT INI KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULA!" Demegawa meledak-ledak, sedangkan L , Light dan beyond hanya pasrah menerima kenyataan.

.

.

Light sedang mengelap meja dengan celemek (?) di lehernya, sedangkan L dan B di toilet membersihkan diri masing-masing.

"L… Aku ingin pulang, ingin membersihkan diri, aku tidak tahan dengan baju kotor seperti ini." Ucap Beyond manja (Author: *kissuin Beyond *digebukin readers*)

"Ya, saya juga sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang kerumah, tunggu sebentar, saya telfon Watari dulu." L mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong celananya, terlihat menekan beberapa nomor dengan cepat, lalu menempelkan handphone itu ke telinganya.

"Hallo, ya L ada apa?" jawab Watari.

"Watari, bisa jemput kami di resto bakso di jalan blablabla, secepatnya ya."

"Baiklah saya akan segera kesana, mohon tunggu sebentar."

L memasukan kembali handphonenya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Watari akan segera menjemput kita, B. Nanti saya akan keluar duluan lewat belakang, kau bilang pada Light-kun bahwa aku masih di toilet, nanti saat aku menelfonmu, kau bilang pada Light-kun kau ingin mengangkat telfonmu di luar, lalu saya dan Watari akan menghampirimu." L menjelaskan dengan rinci.

"Baiklah."

.

Light terlihat sedang mengepel lantai, lalu Beyond datang dan mengambil lap seolah-olah mau membantu mengelap meja.

"Mana L?" Light bertanya.

"Masih di toilet."

Lalu Beyond terlihat sedang berpura-pura mengelap meja, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

"Light, aku angkat telfonku sebentar ya."

"Baiklah, segera kembali."

Beyond berjalan cepat ke luar, sambil pura-pura mengangkat telfonnya, Beyond celingak-celinguk (?) nyari mobilnya dan L. Dan akhirnya mobil yang ditunggu-tunggu berhenti tepat di depan Beyond.

"Cepat masuk!" L membuka kaca mobilnya sedikit, lalu Beyond bergegas masuk, dan mobil itu melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan Light sendirian di resto bakso.

"Akhirnya bisa keluar juga dari tempat itu." Beyond menggumam.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian lakukan hingga kalian berantakan seperti itu?" Tanya Watari.

"Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang." Jawab L santai, L melirik B yang tersenyum simpul, lalu mereka berdua toss (?) di dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di resto bakso. . .

"L dan B kemana sih?" Light ngedumel sendirian karena L dan B ga muncul-muncul dari tadi, Light menuju toilet untuk melihat L, tapi L tidak ada di toilet. Lalu Light lari kedepan untuk mencari Beyond, tapi tidak ada juga.

"Sial, aku ditinggal sendiri!" Light ngoceh sendirian, diapun melepas apronnya, lalu jalan mengendap-endap untuk meninggalkan resto baksonya, tiba-tiba.

"Hei kau, mau kabur ya? SELESAIKAN DULU PEKERJAANMU, CEPAAAAT!" Demegawa membentak-bentak Light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LAWLIEEEEET, BEYOOOOND, KUBALAS KALIAN NANTI!" Light teriak-teriak gaje sambil memakai kembali apronnya.

**FIN**

**A/N :** Huaaaaaa, ini fic gaje banget, mana nggak ada lucu2nya sama sekali lagi w  
Fic ini terinspirasi gara2 tadi pake Nath jalan2 naik sepeda, terus lewat resto bakso, terus Nath liat ada orang yang gak sengaja jatuhin kecapnya ke baju temennya, dan lahirlah fic ini, ehehehe X'D

Sekali lagi makasih bagi para readers yang udah mau baca fic Nath sampe sini, jangan kasih Nath flame ya, Nath takut flame soalnya T-T

**Review please! :D**


End file.
